


回头亦绝路

by CRhein



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	回头亦绝路

还是被人从被子里挖出来了。很不耐烦地架起来去到浴室。身上碰到光一的地方有点疼，但是没力气也不想说。被推着站直，拿了牙刷挤好牙膏塞进手里。  
“刷牙总不要我来帮你吧。”  
说完就出去了。听声音是去了厨房。很累，一直在睡还是不正常的困，有气无力地刷牙。等牙刷完光一也回来了，看见他这个样子非常无奈。手臂磕碰到的地方覆上来手指，很轻。  
“什么啊……碰到了就说啊。很痛吧。”  
干嘛啊突然又很温柔，明明耐心已经到达极限了。脾气真好啊，虽然也只是对着他。  
甚至帮他洗了脸，好像他是什么瘫痪的病人一样。被这样照顾的感觉有点恶心。于是自觉跟在后面走去餐桌边。一小碗米饭和味增汤，冒着热气，很家庭的香味。

“还是不想说吗？到底发生了什么啊。”

从另一个城市跑过来，拎着行李箱敲开了光一的门。探出来的发小的头发还凌乱着，看见他惊吓到嘴巴半天合不上。说要借住。  
诶诶诶？？？？  
有人吗？  
这倒是没有——  
那就打扰了。

就这样占据了光一家的客房。刚开始还会很奇怪地问他怎么了为什么突然过来之类的普通的疑问。但是他没有回应，把自己关在房间里饭也不吃，一直一直在睡觉。刚开始很担心，后来干脆就生气了。终于忍不住出手自己来解决这个困境。

“有什么关系，你就当家里长了蘑菇好了。”  
“没有那么让人担心的蘑菇。多可怕的家里才会长蘑菇啊……”，光一把汤勺塞进他手里，“工作呢？”  
“辞掉了。”  
“……男朋友呢？难道是吵架了？”  
“……”  
“不是吧你……就因为跟男朋友吵架？”  
“吃饭就行了吧。我会吃的，别问了。”  
光一坐在桌边一下子失语。顾忌的表情。跟光一认识那么多年了，这样为难的表情真的非常少见。  
味增汤味道很好，放了切成小块的豆腐和很薄的菌类，不会给肠胃造成负担。太久没有吃到，感觉被热气蒸着，眼泪都快掉下来。沉默了一下对面传来有点别扭的声音。  
“搞什么，连我也不能说吗？”

这样的疑问其实不奇怪。跟光一是非常亲近的关系，这几年虽然因为各种原因没有怎么联系，但是其实是没有什么不能说的。总是会知道的，他想，不过是快慢的差别。光一想知道的东西就是会知道。很久没有这样和平相处过了，如果这也算得上和平的话。在脑子里想一些人名，他们共同的朋友，家人之类的。但大概是不会去问家里人他出什么事了。他没有告诉家人，要不然肯定马上就会通知光一。光一也能想到这点，默认了这是与家人无关的事情。那么就会从共同的朋友入手——他叹了口气。两天了，光一的耐心已经到极限了。如果他能正常生活的话，说不定只会当他突发奇想而已。  
还是被光一关心着的啊。  
意识到这一点感觉还是很难受。

“这么夸张吗？吵了架而已，工作都辞掉专门跑到我这里来避难？他做什么了吗？”  
“嫌麻烦的话我马上就可以搬出去。”  
光一的眉毛皱起来，快要生气的预兆。还是压住了。  
“我不是这个意思。你这个样子我难道会赶你出门吗？”  
这种让人火大的温柔。  
“不是男朋友了已经。”  
“哈？”  
“别问了，你这种地方跟那家伙简直一模一样。”  
噎了一下，看上去想骂人，还是忍住了。光一重重叹气。  
“吃完了，还要。”把饭碗递过去。  
“不可以，别吃太多了，等下又要胃痛。”这么说着拿了汤碗又盛了点过来，“差不多行了。”  
喝完了汤，碗被主人收走拿去厨房洗，他坐着，像个客人。手臂支在冰冷的桌面上看着光一洗碗的背影。松软的棕色头发，稍微长了点，后颈露出来一线皮肤，透过棉质家居服的好身材，肩胛骨随着动作移动，腰很窄。什么啊，小时候明明又瘦又小像棵豆芽，挥棒击球时候像是要把自己都扔出去。结果变成了这样身材又好脸还超级帅气的男人。连厨艺都好。真是没救了。

“光一。”  
“嗯？”没有回头，声音很低地应声。  
“过年时候为什么没有回家？阿姨都问我了。”  
“太忙了。盂兰盆节会回去。你也回去吗？一起。”  
“好。“  
他看着光一的背影。  
“你记不记得中田老师？小学的那个。”  
“哪个中田老师？”  
“三年级的国文老师，长头发的。”  
“啊......你初恋那个？”  
“我初恋？我都忘记了，反正就是那个很温柔的老师。阿姨跟我讲她好像跟当时我们班上的佐藤同学的爸爸结婚了，还搬到我们家附近。阿姨说之前碰到了，超惊讶。”  
“呜哇。超尴尬吧。我妈记性又很好，肯定马上就认出来了。”  
“是啊。阿姨说她很高兴上去打招呼，话刚出口就看到佐藤先生过来了。”  
“不可思议......佐藤是哪个？”  
“就是那个话不多的女孩子，国文考试每次都年级第一。”  
“骗人的吧...”

这样顺着他的话讲，很普通地聊天。

“光一。”  
“什么？”  
“光一。”  
“我听着。”  
“光一。”  
“所以说到底...”  
转出来看他，很无奈，手指尖有水珠滴下来。  
“光一，冷。”  
“去穿外套。”  
“我的全部扔掉了。没有外套了。”  
光一看着他，侧一点脑袋看着他，目光深远，有点无奈，看上去又好像不忍心责怪。  
“去洗个澡吧，我给你找一下有没有衣服。”擦了手走出来，调高了暖气温度，握一下他的手掌，“这么大的人了，还让人担心。”  
有点越界了，但是他没有提醒，假装是正常的感情。如果不是这样，光一永远不会踏出半步的。

关上浴室门。往浴缸里注水时候听见外面传来隐约的说话声。马上就要知道了。光一马上就要知道了吧。

磨磨蹭蹭洗完澡，打开了门。暖气开得很足，和浴室里完全没有温度差。但他还是被站在门口的光一的脸冻得一个激灵。  
“是被迫的吗？是被强迫做了那样的事吗。”  
语气都像是结冰一样，面色阴沉得可怕。水滴顺着发梢落进后颈，很冷。  
“刚，回答我。是被迫的吗。”  
“谁告诉你的。”  
“是我在问你。是不是被迫的。”  
他瞪着光一，对方也瞪着他。从来没有看到过光一那么生气的样子，心里很害怕，但是不想表现出来，也不敢表现出来。  
“是不是被迫的重要吗？已经造成的事实难道会因为被迫而改变吗？”  
光一沉默了，站在那里，低着头，阴影遮住了表情。气氛很僵硬，喘不过来气。光一被刺伤了——感知到这样的事实心里却升腾起残忍的快意。  
“所有人都知道了，所有人都看到了。”  
他看见光一的嘴唇颤抖。苍白的干燥的，看不见的眼里一定也盛满了痛苦。

“是...Haru。我问了Haru。”声音哑得简直像是另一个人。  
果然是Haru，这个八婆，他就知道她不可能会保守秘密。绝对是报复吧，自己先看上的男人转头来追求他，变成自己朋友的男友什么的，气得一个月没跟他讲话。不过算了，Haru嘛，看上的男人不是人渣就是同性恋，或者人渣同性恋，没用的女人。  
“刚。为什么，为什么——”  
“是公司的前辈。要回老家去，想让我跟他一起走。我不愿意，就把视频发到公司群组里了。”  
站在他面前的人一下攥紧了拳头，骨节惨白青筋暴起。  
“现在你知道了。吵架，分手还辞了工作跑过来。你还有什么高见吗？”  
光一紧紧闭着嘴，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“那个人呢。”  
从紧闭的嘴里挤出几个字来，他几乎能闻到一点血腥味，不知道为什么突然就心软了。他凑近一点，伸手拉住光一的袖子，扯了扯，几乎是讨好地。“Haru甚至追去新干线上。悄悄摸走了钱包扔掉。算了光一，我不想再闹大了。”  
没有动，也没有说话，没有挣开他的手也没有回应。感觉光一大约已经变成石像的时候对方终于动了，越过他半步踏进浴室，拿了毛巾出来丢在他还在滴水的头发上，擦掉了让他战栗的水珠。柔软的纤维和散落的头发遮盖了他的视线，只能听见光一在他上方的声音，想表现得若无其事，却让他怀疑是不是红了眼眶。  
“跟我分手的时候不是说会找到属于自己的正确的人的吗？你就是这样报复我的吗...”

性爱录像被发到公司群组里的痛苦还抵不上光一轻飘飘的一句话。脑袋上还蒙着毛巾，他低着头前倾，额头抵在发小和前男友的胸口，假装濡湿的是水渍。

光一抱着他，陪他躺在床上。他看不见光一，只能感觉到对方的下巴抵在他头顶，手臂环着他，像是构筑出一个安全的，狭小黑暗的空间。  
“其实谈不上多了解，刚开始注意到只是因为他跟你有点像。”  
有些角度有点相似而已，相处下来发现平时都是很可靠的前辈样子私底下还蛮天然的。慢慢开始交往。对方对他很包容，平时不会逼迫他做任何他不愿意的事情，连讨厌香菜的部分都很像。稍微有些强烈的控制欲，上床也是。但他没有在意，因为平时是很温柔的人，有些事情大约只是情趣。有段时间很烦恼的样子，但是也没有告诉他什么事。他在书房找到人，刚刚洗过澡往对方怀里钻，凑上去亲吻对方。衣服脱了一半对方突然开口说摄像头还开着。  
“那就开着吧。”他这么回应了。  
对方于是把他抱起来放在椅子上，自己背对着镜头蹲下来分开他的腿架起。镜头前他被人操弄着，身体面上都通红，放肆地呻吟着，说着喜欢。  
那段录像就留下来。

“你这个白痴。不是所有人都像我。”光一抱着他，比起指责更像是怜爱。

是啊。性爱录像而已，又不是第一次。但不是所有人都像光一的。  
和光一是交往时候庆祝他生日，去泡了温泉。心血来潮想做个纪录片，一路上都由他或者光一拿着摄录机在拍。温泉被光一包场，他们把机器放在一边，泡在汤里烤螃蟹吃，趴在石头上有一搭没一搭地讲话，说要永远永远这样下去。在廊下有点醉意上头，浴衣大敞着牵手接吻，完全忘记了还在录像的事情就交缠在一起。做完了才想起来，倒回去看的时候两个人做爱的样子已经被完整的记录下来。  
既然已经这样了，干脆就把纪录片变成了绝对不能见人的小情趣。光一把机子放在矮桌上对准床，伸手过来脱他衣服。脸皮总归还是薄的，有点扭捏放不开。被哄着脱了衣服还要抬手遮脸。被光一捞起来趴着，反手要去遮身下还会被拿开手掌。很温柔地拓张他，两根手指伸进去搅动着，水声都很响亮。光一恶趣味地解说着，说他变得好湿好烫，说刚真的超色，而且只会因为自己变成这样。所有的都被拍下来，被掰开腿进出着，放大了可以很清楚看到后面是怎样被光一的器官撑开进入，红红的还泛着水光，咕叽咕叽地吮吸着挽留着。高潮了上半身伏倒在被褥，臀部却还抬起着。光一抽出来时候发出啵的声音，紧接着含不住的精液就流出来，白白的混着其他液体被光一拿手指抹开，乱糟糟的很色情。  
变成了那种电影。前一半都是很正常的小情侣出游，打闹着说笑，沿途漂亮的风景，光一和他的年轻的笑脸。后半段简直是性爱实录。廊下的床上的浴池边石头上的。他被摆成各种姿势跟光一交合，在光一身下羞耻又无法自禁地渴望着。

  
“别难过了，都过去了。”  
光一抱着他安抚着，好像他是什么脆弱的孩子一样。  
而他难过吗？也许也并没有那么难过吧。说实话，他也有点厌烦了，前男友的事情。跟光一再像也会有地方不对，时间越久就越没法欺骗自己。但是是他跟光一提的分手，他接受了前男友的告白甚至把Haru气得不轻，现在想来说不定那女疯子倒应该感谢他。但男朋友也没做错什么，甚至找不到什么借口说分手，床上也很合得来，就这样拖拉着。他利用了对方，对方爆出他们性爱录像，说不定只是扯平了而已。他真的很介意吗？也没有吧。  
“想看吗？那段录像。”  
“哈？”光一一下愣住，“你在说什么啊。”  
“我手机里有”，他抬头看着光一，没什么特别的情绪，好像不过是一段搞笑视频，“他的背影跟你的很像。”  
听他说话的光一脸上是一片空白，像是在审视他。你难道不知道我是什么样的人吗——他想，我就是这样的，你比谁都明白不是吗？微妙的沉默，然后光一突然笑起来。  
“你其实很讨厌之前的公司吧。”  
“嗯，很讨厌。”  
“你刚刚跟人交往的时候Haru有找过我抱怨，骂你见色忘友。我问她对方是什么样的人，她说是个帅哥，个子不高，挺可靠的，其实是个大天然什么的。我当时就在想，那只是我的低配吧。你跟我分手后居然找了这样的人吗。”  
他看着光一。黑暗里光一表情轻浮，带着势在必得的得意。  
“其实还是很爱我，迟早要回来的吧。”  
是啊，如果他有你一半聪明，说不定我就不会离开他了。他凑上去吻了一下光一的嘴角，光一也没有避开。  
“你啊——明明很喜新厌旧，又想新的人像过去的人一样了解你理解你纵容你。明知道是不可能的事情，真是不知道要拿你怎么办好。”  
对于自己，说不定光一比他自己更有发言权吧。就是这样才他变得越来越过分，越来越有恃无恐。他说不出也不想说任何反驳的话，安心地躺在光一怀里就好像他是属于这里的。  
“问你为什么要拍性爱录像没意义，但是我还是想知道，为什么放任对方不露脸？我才不相信你没想到这一层。”  
“嗯...不能说没想到，但我真的也没又想到他的胆子会那么大嘛...以为最多会被他拿来威胁一下什么的。”  
“会被拿来威胁还是拍了吗？”  
“赌输了嘛，所以。对我的不驯服相当生气吧。”  
光一看着他，没有说话。他叹口气，投降了。  
“好吧。因为这样就可以假装是你在跟我做。没露脸正好。”  
“你这个人啊——”  
他抓住光一的手在手里捏了捏，啄了一下光一的嘴唇。怀念的温热的触感让人心里安定。  
“行了，睡吧。录像的事情我会解决的，睡吧。”  
于是他在光一怀里睡了久违的好觉。

醒过来的时候已经接近中午，手机被放在枕边，家里也没有光一的影子。应该是去处理录像的事情了。录像会在网路上消失的，光一既然说了会处理，就是会处理掉。多在乎其实也没有的，但光一是这样，跟前男友不同的一点，光一不愿意别人看到他那个样子。  
从光一的衣橱里翻了外套出来穿上出了门。天气还是阴沉，但他已经不介意了。他现在回来光一身边，于是所有事情都变得顺利起来。这样感觉其实很好，在外面把自己逼上绝路，愈加显得光一身边是唯一的归处。  
回家时候玄关有了光一的鞋，主人已经回来了。什么嘛，看他不在家都不会联系他的吗？虽然他东西都还在家里啦。换了鞋进去，打开紧闭的书房门，发现光一。  
听见声响的人不急不忙地回过头来看他，眯起眼睛笑了笑。墙壁上巨大的投影屏上正播放着视屏，画面里他坐在椅子上双腿被分开架起，下身正对着镜头。有男人背对着蹲下，三根手指在他身体里抽插着，他的放荡的呻吟声响彻整个书房。他看见自己表情迷茫眼睛半睁半闭。  
“这个时候你想的是我吗？”  
“是噢，心里在喊光一。”  
他把新买的摄录机放在桌子上，打开录像按钮。他朝着光一走过去，外套和衣衫都丢在地上。他朝着光一走过去，解开裤子踢开，赤裸着走向光一。而他的光一张开手臂拥他入怀里，侧头吻他耳廓，把他耳垂含进嘴里。  
“现在刚正坐在光一腿上，光一会怎么做呢？”  
光一低声笑，“当然是操你。记得叫大声一点，全部都要录进去才行。”  
被不属于自己的手掌分开臀瓣，两根手指插进身体里的时候投影幕上的画面切到了温泉旅馆的廊下，他抬头看见年轻的自己被同样年轻的光一摁在木质地板上分开腿，呢喃着爱语。他低下头，看见现在的光一正着迷地温柔地看着他，手指在他后面大肆搅动。机器在身后，却像是有实质的目光。这样才是对的——他塌下腰，尽可能地翘起臀部方便更深地吞掉光一的手指，等待着别的更大更粗更烫的东西。  
“你准备好了吗？”他问光一。  
光一看着他，专注地洞察地，对他了如指掌地。  
“交给我吧。”  
年轻的他和现实的他同时被光一进入，摄录机忠实地记录着。


End file.
